The Return of the EITC Golden Age
Note: I have taken it upon me to document and tell the story of the recent events that have happened since the 1st of november, as I believe it accounts for a substantial amount of detail that will go down in history, as much has happened. Enjoy reading. Opening It began with the EITC rebelling against the crown under William Brawlmartin, an unworthy and weak leader who kept loose ties with Britain and plotted with the former EITC Lord, Samuel Redbeard, over the course of 1 year to legitimize the EITC under him so that the former Lord Marshall could eventually return and seize it. Brawlmartin failed to achieve likeability, or even a strong standing EITC guild, for it was inactive. The Attempted Assassination of Johnny Goldtimbers When Samuel Harrington had finally made his return, he and William Brawlmartin were ready to rebel and unveil their true intentions to reform the EITC as a private militia, by committing treason and attempting to execute the Prime Minister of Great Britain and Ireland. Samuel, William, and other members of their court of directors entered Johnny's lounge with the intention of killing him and escaping before the guards could notice. The Prime Minister defended himself against the 4 treacherous EITC lords, facing all of them alone using his unorthodox fencing style. After dispatching two of the falsehood lords, Johnny Goldtimbers ultimately survived the attack suffering a scarring wound to the face. William and Samuel then escaped to further their plans. The crumbling of William Brawlmartin's Regime "Remember, remember the 1st of november... The EITC treason and plot. I know of no reason, the EITC treason should ever be forgot." ''- A recovered Johnny Goldtimbers during the parliamentary act of November 1st, 1750, to dissolve the EITC The vote was a success, with the majority of Britain voting to repeal the EITC and hunt down Samuel Harrington's rebellion. Nobody knew what would come next, what was certain, however, was that a war was coming... Cersei Goldtimbers left the parliament session with mixed feelings, as not only had his father nearly been killed, but he was just recovering from a state of shame within the British Empire for his previous harshness, combined with all that he had worked for - the EITC over the course of nearly ten years, being torn down after a long period of inactivity and reckless leadership. The Return of Black Mercenary Thinking himself at rock bottom now, with nothing left of his dignity, by luck he had one possession left - one of the old EITC guild names from the golden age, Black Mercenary, on his character Pulp Daggerlord. Since the EITC legally didn't exist anymore, and all that was left was a rebellion under what he saw as a weaker guildname (East India Co.) Cersei figured he could use the prestige of the guildname Black Mercenary alone to bring back the old ways of the EITC, something Samuel and William noticeably couldn't do. He began by recreating the old EITC uniform, furnishing a formula for buyable black pants to go along with the infamous black dinghy long coat glitch, which most people already knew of. What they didn't know is the secret formula to the Black Guard Breeches, as he calls it - and intended to make it a guild secret. If they joined Black Mercenary, they could finally bear the true colors of Beckett's Assassins! This proved to be successful when Marc Warfury, his future Co. Gm was first inspired and asked him how to get it. After telling him the secret and introducing him to what he had planned, Marc trusted his ability to bring back the old ideology of the EITC, and made a new main called Vice Daggerlord who would assist him in recruiting for Black Mercenary, using the flashy secret outfits to catch attention. This combined with the guildname ensured tremendous success, with the guild amassing an army of new EITC mercenaries in uniform within just two days. - The theory was correct, the name Black Mercenary did carry influence - as did the leadership of Pulp and Vice Daggerlord, now second in command of the newly formed company. The EITC already had a functioning ranking chain, cunning recruiters and professional formation units. It was not long before Pulp began organizing Black Mercenary to protect Britain during guild meetings - and they noticed, and were impressed. ''"Professional! Bringing back the old ways of the EITC." ''- Lord Maximillion Phillipe Beckett, November 4th 1750, during a guarded meeting between The Prime Minister and the King of Spain. Very soon Black Mercenary began to be recognized by the British Empire as the newly formed Black Guard, as a replacement of Brawlmartin's regime. But the threat of war still remained - Samuel and William still lurked, and Cersei realized that Black Mercenary must have no rivals, or it will not grow. With an army at his back and Black Mercenary surpassing the success of Samuel's rebellion, Cersei found himself pressured into transferring Black Mercenary into their rebel guild, East India Co. Deal with The Devil In order to get out of this argument while still keeping Black Mercenary free of enemies, Cersei forged a plan while he was cornered, and emphasized to Samuel and Brawlmartin that under the oppression of the British Empire, East India Co. could not grow, and it wouldn't make a difference if he joined them. However, Black Mercenary had the support of Britain due to sheer impression and awe at the guild, and so a deal was struck - Cersei suggested Samuel and William stand down as a distraction while Black Mercenary grows strong from Britain's support, and then the guild would be given to Samuel and the spotlight would be stolen from Britain, as Cersei had a long history of serving Samuel in the oldern days, causing him to ''trust ''him to honor his end of the deal - a mistake. Samuel was his commander while he was a loyal child, and remembers him as such, but wasn't present to see him grow into what he was now - '''a conqueror.' The rebel lords were reluctant, but admitted the strategy was their only hope. Meanwhile, Cersei had already paid Britain an incomparable debt by using another one of his alts in Samuel's guild, whom was an Officer, to give an unlimited invite code to Johnny allowing him to flood it with spies. In return, this granted Black Mercenary infinite withdrawals from the Bank and the militia's full support of the country. Cersei's proposal with the rebel EITC lords began to discourage Brawlmartin, seeing that they truly could not build their guild in the face of Britain and that trusting Cersei was his only hope - someone he hated. This ended up causing Brawlmartin to abandon all hope and hand East India Co. over to Britain, betraying Samuel with his weakness thus winning Britain the war and reducing the rebels to nothing. Cersei managed to cause all of this with just one conversation, and thus was rewarded for his endeavours by being appointed to the Privy Council of Great Britain, representing the EITC united with the crown under the old ways, thus completing his rise to power. The Prime Minister would then go on to praise Cersei for his precisity once he confessed this all resulted from his deal, and referred to him as a "genius and a madman." Return of the EITC Founder Shortly after Britain's tremendous victory due to Cersei's political cunningness, Pablo Swordmaster had come online for the first time in seemingly ages. Black Mercenary now stronger than ever, and Swordmaster a wise supporter of Britain. Cersei was eager to show Pablo Swordmaster that the legacy he began in 2008 flourishes under his rule. He did this by presenting a guild wall of his mercenaries, signifying the EITC guild's prestigious military strength. - This had all been done within a few days. Very impressed and pleased, the founding EITC Lord agreed to join Black Mercenary in order to watch his legacy flourish under the new leader, as a trusted officer. Cersei now had the advisory of the very first; the father. The EITC was secure. Coronation ''It is on this day, that after seizing the EITC in order to reform it to it's golden days, that Cersei Goldtimbers (Pulp Daggerlord) reunited with Pablo Swordmaster - the founder off of which the EITC was built upon, and has obtained his valuable advisory and counsel and thus after meaning years finally reunited the EITC, and has promised to continue to lead it in the legendary vision that Pablo Swordmaster had in the beginning with him at his side. Long may he reign -''